New Dimensions
by Forever.Gryffindor
Summary: While fixing up the castle after the battle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gnny find a door that takes them to another dimension where Harry's parents are alive and he died that Halloween night. Voldemort is still at large. Can the four help?
1. Through the Door

**Chapter One: **** Through the Door**

"RON! HARRY!" Harry heard Hermione's voice call down the hall.

He mumbled incoherently into his pillow and groaned as he sat up reaching for his glasses. Once he could see again, he saw Ron rubbing his eyes groggily sitting on his own bed a few feet away.

"Morning mate," he grumbled.

The two boys stood up and threw on jeans and a t-shirt, the headed down stairs for breakfast.

Hermione met them at the top of the stairs, giving them disapproving looks. "Boys, you know we have to leave early today to get to Hogwarts on time!" But her face turned into an amused smile when she took in their dazed appearance. Rolling her eyes she threaded her hand through Ron's causing his ears to turn pink and grin through his sleep deprived state.

"How long do we have before we leave?" Harry yawned, entering the kitchen and sitting down next to Ginny, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her food.

"In about ten minutes," Hermione said as she ate. "So hurry up."

When their plates were cleaned, the two couples walked out of the house a little ways to apparate into Hogsmeade to meet the rest of the Weasleys who had left earlier that morning. Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand down the familiar path to the castle.

The past weeks work on the repairs for Hogwarts had done a lot. Most of the fallen towers had been reconstructed and put back to its original stature. Most of the visible work had been done and they were now working to remove secret curses and jinx that had been placed on the castle during the battle and when the Carrows were in control.

The four stopped when they saw McGonagall striding towards them. As the new Headmistress, she was leading the assignments in order to get the castle back to normal for the new, upcoming school year.

"Good to see you four," McGonagall said nodding at them, offering one of her rare smiles.

They grinned back at her, having been woken up by the uncomfortable sensation of apparating.

"You all will be up on the seventh floor to try and detect any curses that have been left. If you find one and do not know how to remove it, just send a patronus and we will send help. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they chorused.

Most of the surviving Order and Hogwart's staff were placed in different parts of the school with task of their own to complete. As the four passed by the Trio still received congratulations on the defeat of Voldemort.

Harry had insisted that the Daily Prophet credit some of the dark wizard's downfall to his two best friends, as he felt he couldn't have done it without them.

When reaching the seventh floor, they lazily split up across the hall, having been doing this for several days they knew how to get it all done rather quickly.

Only minor jinxes were found and were most likely caused by accident in the heat of the battle, as they were quite easy to take off.

An hour of so into the search Ginny came across an odd door she had never seen before in her time at Hogwarts.

"Hey guys? Come take a look at this!"

The other three gathered around the strange looked blue door with frowns.

"I've never seen this before," stated Hermione as she studied it.

"It's not on the Marauder's Map." Ron said. "Is it, Harry?"

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I've been up here loads. This is the first time I've seen it. Oh well, let's take a look. Shall we?" The others shrugged, so he reached for the handle and turned it.

The room was pitch black. They all peeked their heads in, wands raised. When they saw nothing they took a few steps in. A load sound rang through they room causing them to jump and turn around. The door had slammed shut.

Just as Harry was about to try to open the door the floor felt as if it had fell through completely, sending them falling hundreds of feet.

They all let out shouts and screams as they fell through the darkness, but were stopped short when they landed on something with a quiet _thud._

Confused, the three stood up and took a look at their surroundings. Oddly enough, they found themselves back at Hogwarts, but something was off. The castle looked as if the battle had never happened; the witched and wizards that were supposed to be working were gone.

Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest and took out his wand and the other three copied him. His eyes roamed the halls looking for a sign of anyone. Finding nothing, he silently motioned them forward.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Ginny whispered shakily, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know," He said. The Trio had been worried at the end of the war about Death Eaters going after them for the death of their precious master, but so far nothing had happened and Harry was worried this might be what they had been waiting for.

As they made their way to their way through the halls they heard voices getting closer. Harry turned around, with a finger to his lips; he motioned the others to follow.

The voices were becoming steadily louder had they come close to a closed classroom door that had always been empty when they attended school.

Harry leaned against the door to listen to what was being said…

"… Do you really think it's necessary though?" A familiar voice asked. Harry tried to think of who it was, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Unfortunately I do," replied a somber voice that triggered something in the back of Harry's mind. He had heard that voice, but where?

He turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were watching him from a few feet away. Quietly he moved over to them.

"I don't think they're Death Eaters," he said, looking slightly confused.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ron, leaning to get a look at the closed classroom door.

"They weren't plotting my murder," Harry said dryly, and then he smirked. "Or yours and Hermione's for that matter."

Said people scowled at him

"Funny!" Hermione snapped, looking panicky.

Ginny put a hand on her arm to calm her before saying, "Look if they aren't Death Eaters then let go in. Okay?"

Harry nodded in agreement, along with Hermione and Ron. "Wands up."

They all pulled out their wands and raised them slightly, ready to be on the defensive if need be.

"On three ill open the door and we will all have to get in quickly."

They nodded in understanding.

Harry placed his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath. He held up his hand, raising a finger for each second as he counted.

One…

Two…

_Three!_

Harry swung the door open, letting it hit the connecting wall. The four of them had entered and lined up side by side so quickly, the people seated around the table only had time to turn around.

As Harry scanned the room he felt his wand drop from is raised hand, followed by three other similar clatters as his friends' wands hit the ground as well.

Seated around the table were a dozen of two people staring at them in shock. Certain faces of surprise stood out at Harry as he took it all in. In the chairs sat Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and to Harry's utter confusion, his parents.

More were around the table put that was all he could register before darkness took over and he fell towards the cool floor.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter Two:**** Confusion**

Harry felt the soft bed underneath him and the blankets that were pulled up to his stomach. He was propped up on a few pillows and thankfully he felt his glasses on his face. He had a dull headache from where he hit the ground.

He could hear a few voices talking around him, obviously they didn't know he had woken up and he planned to keep it this way for a few minutes while he tried to listen in.

"Where did those two come from Albus?" He heard a stern voice ask, one he matched to Professor McGonagall.

"I haven't a clue," replied a soft voice. Other soft conversations were going on around him but he couldn't tell what was being said.

Harry tried to remember back to what had taken place before he passed out. Suddenly memories of what seemed like seconds ago forcefully bust into his head.

"AHH!" Gasping loudly, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, reaching for his wand, breathing heavily.

The conversations stopped abruptly as they whole room of people turned to stare at him.

When his hand couldn't find his wand he began to panic and leaned back as far as he could into the bed. Staring back at them with wide eyes, mouth open slightly, trying to force himself not to pass out again at the sight.

"Oh. My. Merlin." He whispered, grasping his hair in his hands as he looked at them. "Am I dead?"

A soft chuckle came from beside him and he looked up into the electric blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"No, my dear boy, I can assure you are very much alive."

Harry jumped violently and leaned away quickly to the other side of the bed, blinking rapidly as he took in his old Headmaster. As he did so he noticed Hermione lying unconscious in the bed to his right, Ron and Ginny in the beds to his left.

"You're all Death Eaters aren't you?" Harry asked, his voice hollow. "Is this what you trying? Trying to drive me bloody insane!" His voice rising in anger at the people impersonating his loved ones that had left him forever.

"Calm," 'Dumbledore' said patiently, raising a hand. "None of us are Death Eaters."

"Prove it!" Harry spat.

"Ask me a question?"

"Why was your father imprisoned?"

Dumbledore looked at him in surprise for a second before composing himself and answering, "For attacking a few muggle boys."

Harry's mouth dropped. Ignoring the stares he was getting he began to mutter to himself.

"Oh, brilliant. I see dead people. Just what I always wanted." He said sarcastically. "Fantastic. I've finally lost it. Probably should have seen it coming. I guess you can't survive two Killing Curses and have nothing happen to you a bloody scar."

He let out a quick humorless laugh and shook his head to himself.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore's voice interrupted his ranting.

Harry looked up I shock.

"Um, what?"

"Your name?" Dumbledore repeated.

"You…you don't know who I am, Professor?" Harry sputtered.

"No, I can't say I do," he replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry gaped at him. How did he not know who he was?

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter?" Harry looked at him expected immediate recognition but all he saw was an angry flash in his old Headmasters eyes.

"Bullshit! How dare you?" a harsh voice came from a little ways in front of Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry croaked. The black haired man looked at him with angry eyes that Harry had never seen in his godfather's eyes before.

The man's eyes narrowed at him. "How dare you try and pretend to be Harry Potter!" he hissed.

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! He's dead!"

Harry choked.

"Dead? Excuse me?" Harry started breathing fast again.

"October 31, 1981. Sixteen years ago." A new voice said from slightly behind Sirius.

A man with unruly black hair and circular glasses that showed his hazed eyes stepped forward. He had an arm wrapped tightly around and auburn haired woman with bright green eyes.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he looked at the two people he recognized from pictures only. He swallowed hard as he blinked back tears at the sight of his father and mother.

For a few moments there was silence as Harry looked at his parents with slightly watered eyes. Forcing himself to look away, he moved his gaze to knees covered in blankets.

"I'll do anything to prove it to you. Veritaserum. Anything," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment before looking around at the occupants of the room.

"Remus, go to the Potions storage room and bring me a vile of Veritaserum, quickly."

Harry looked up to see a sandy haired man walk swiftly out of the room.

When the door to the infirmary slammed shut, Harry saw Ron shift and then heard a low groan as he sat up.

Ron looked a bit dazed at first but when he took a look around the room he woke up quickly.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" he shouted, reaching for his wand. Like Harry, when he couldn't find his wand, Ron leaned at far back in is bed as possible.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" His whole body froze. "Oh dear Merlin, did I die? HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT? I DON'T REMEM-" but he was cut off other screams.

During Ron's rant, Hermione and Ginny seemed to have woken up as well and started screaming at the sight before them.

"WHERE AM I?"

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

'THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"I DON'T-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared. All heads turned to Harry, whose face was slightly red from his outburst.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Mate, what the hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" Harry exclaimed impatiently. "I haven't been awake but a few minutes more than you have."

They all sat in silence for a moment before the hospital wing door open and Remus Lupin strode forward with a flask in his hand. He took in the three people who had woken up since he had left as he handed the flask to Dumbledore.

Hermione let out a whimper at the sight of their old professor.

Dumbledore stood in front of the four beds. "I will administer three drops to each of you. That should be enough." They each nodded.

Starting at the beginning of the line, he dribbled a few three drops of Veritaserum into Ginny's mouth. As he did this he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the first time, come forward to watch.

Ginny's eyes glazed over when she swallowed. Then Dumbledore began.

"Full name?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Parents' names?"

"Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley."

Dumbledore nodded his head and then moved to Ron.

"Full name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Parents' names?"

"Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley."

Moving to Harry he dropped in his mouth three drops.

"Full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Parents' names?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

Dumbledores eyes widened in shock but he shook his head slightly before moving to Hermione.

"Full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Parents' names?"

"David Granger and Jane Granger."

Silence rang throughout the room. Most of the people stared at Harry as though he were some kind of ghost, something they couldn't quite understand.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I think we are in need of some introductions of sorts."


	3. Explanations

**Chapter Three:**** Explanations**

The group moved from the hospital wing and into the unused classroom from before, but the table had been expanded to seat the three new guests.

Harry's eyes kept flickering around the room, to all of the people he thought dead. In a way he felt like laughing at the craziness of it all and in another way he felt like curling up in a corner and crying. For the first time he could remember he was seeing his parents alive, Sirius and Remus were breathing again, and Dumbledore was leading them all again.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as they sat down and he could feel her shaking slightly as he gave her hand a quick squeeze. When they were all seated Dumbledore suggested that everyone go around the table and introduce who they were.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Elphias Dodge."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Daedalus Diggle."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Lily Potter."

"Hestia Jones."

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Mary MacDonald."

"Fabian Prewett."

"Gideon Prewett."

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Mundungus Fletcher."

The four teenagers' mouths dropped at the names. Ten out of the sixteen people that had just said their names were dead!

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, wide eyed.

"It's like the new and old Order combined," Hermione said.

Dumbledores eyes shot to her. "What do you know about the order?"

She looked a bit shocked at his hard tone but answered anyways. "We were…well sort of were…part of the Order of the Phoenix up until a several days ago."

They all looked at them confused.

Dumbledore put his head and the tips of his clasped fingers. "I think you better tell us your story. From the very beginning."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny looked at Harry for him to begin but he shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes of his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

Ron took a deep breath before beginning. "They story's legendary. On Halloween in 1981, Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, looking for the Potters. When he came to their house he killed the man first, James Potter, who had given his wife and child a chance to run. He then went upstairs to the child's nursery where he found the woman, Lily Potter. He gave her a chance to move aside from protecting her child but she didn't, so he killed her. He then tried to kill the child, Harry Potter, but when he did something went wrong and it rebounded off of Harry and onto himself. Harry was left with only a lightning bold shaped scar. Voldemort was thought to be dead. Harry was then taken to live with his only family left."

"We grew up hearing the story," Ginny said, "Of how an infant killed Voldemort. Harry's name is known everywhere for it. He's famous."

No one but Lily and James noticed the single tear streak down Harry's face at the story. The adults around the room looked at each other.

"Albus, have you any idea what had happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I've heard of it before," he said somberly. "They have merely come from another dimension."

Saying people were stunned would be an understatement. Muttering broke out around the room but ceased when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"That would be the most logical answer; the question now is how do we get them back?" He was about to say more but his attention was brought elsewhere.

Everyone looked up quickly when they saw a silver falcon patronus swooped into the room landing on the table.

"Death Eater attack in London, Voldemort is said to be coming," came the familiar growl of Alastor Moody from the bird's open beak.

Chaos broke out around the room. Dumbledore let off three sharp bangs from his wand to quiet the room.

"Everyone meet needs to get into Hogsmeade and apparate immediately to London. Understood?" Everyone around the room nodded.

Dumbledore then turned to the four teenagers. "Don't worry, we have this under control. You will be safe if you stay here."

"What do you mean we will be safe if we stay here?" Harry demanded, speaking for the first time since they entered the room. Everyone who had stood up turned to look at him, but his eyes stayed fixed on the Headmaster.

"No Death Eaters will be able to get inside of course," Dumbledore said calmly.

"That's not what I meant," Harry replied forcefully. "I sincerely hope you don't expect us to just sit around here and wait, do you?"

The room watched in silence as Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"I am not allowing four teenagers to go into a full Death Eater battle," said Dumbledore patiently.

"A Death Eater battle?" Harry laughed humorlessly. "We just came from one about a week ago, thank you. And Hogwarts isn't as safe as you all think, considering the battle we were in took place inside Hogwarts grounds."

Sharp intakes of breath were heard throughout the room at his words. Harry continued to stare down Dumbledore with hard eyes, when the Professor spoke.

"Be that as it may, you are not prepared to have to deal with Voldemort himself."

At his words, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all snorted loudly and grin, causing people to look confused.

"Oh, really? We don't know how to handle Voldemort?" Harry smirked at the room at large. "Well, I'll have you all know I faced him for the first time at eleven years old when he his face was on the back of my DADA professors head. I dueled him when I was fourteen after he regained his body back and was able to escape. At fifteen I faced him again, and at sixteen I dueled some of his best Death Eaters alongside Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. And if you still believe we can't handle ourselves then you can go back to our dimension and have a nice little chat with Voldemort's dead body about whether or not I can handle myself against him!"

With that Harry stalked out of the room, followed by a snickering Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

People stood still in the room before Sirius broke the silence.

"He killed Voldemort?"

No one answered but just began to file out of the room.


	4. Battle

_Disclaimer: No I am not the millionaire who owns all the rights and secrets of Harry Potter that we will never know. As much as I wish I was sometimes, I am not JK Rowling._

**Chapter 4:**** Battle**

The four teenagers raced through the streets of London until they found the heart of the Death Eater battle. With their wands drawn they charged in to help the other Aurors on the scene.

Harry saw the other three disappear in the haze of the battle at he took on two masked figure that were quickly advancing on him. He shot spell after spell at the two as he tried to dodge the curses sent at him. Finally a stunner hit one of them in the chest, forcing him to fall back on the pavement, knocking him out.

"Petrificus Totalas!" Harry shouted at the second figure. Distracted by his fallen comrade, he was caught off guard and hit in the stomach, making his whole body go stiff and fall forwards.

Harry turned in time to see a mass of people running in the opposite direction from a place in the middle of the crossing streets. Having an idea of what was going on, he surged forward. Pushing against the oncoming people, he was finally able to see what was going on.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the street, wand raised, and a wicked, snake-like smile across his features. His red slits for eyes were scanning the surrounding area, looking for his next victim to add among the already fallen.

Anger coursed through Harry as he took in the dead bodies scattered around the road. Some showed signs of torture, something he was all too familiar with when it came to the particular dark wizard, while others were obviously from the Killing Curse. He could also see some of the Order members he had seen before he left Hogwarts, standing in different parts of the street, watching to see what Voldemort was going to do.

Furious that none of them would step forward and take action, Harry walked into view of the notorious murderer, with his wand raised to make himself seen. Never taking his eyes of Voldemort, who had turned to stare at him, he could see the dumbfounded looks the other Order members were sending him. Almost making him laugh, Ron was standing at warner shaking his head with exasperatedly.

"And who is this?" Voldemort sneered, looking at Harry, who just smirked.

Frustrated with the lack of response, he brought his wand up in a quick slash, sending a stream of green light at Harry, who side stepped it with ease. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at him.

Deciding to have a little fun, Harry pictured Voldemort as a snake, which wasn't hard considering what he looked like.

"Something wrong, Tom?" Harry hissed in Parslemouth.

Shock crossed the murderer's features before it settled back into its normal sneer.

"How dare you call me by that name! It is no longer mine! I am Lord Voldemort!" He hissed back in the same language.

"What? Scared for people to know you're not even a pureblood, Riddle? You don't want them knowing that you're a half-blood?" Harry smirked at the outraged look he was being given.

Having enough, Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and screamed, "Crucio!"

Dodging out of the way Harry sent a curse at him. Voldemort only seemed to become angrier as everything he fired off at Harry didn't seem to make its mark.

With a swift flick of Voldemort's wand he blocked the simple Disarming Charm sent by Harry.

"The next time we meet I will finish you," Voldemort snarled, before turning and disapparating along with his Death Eater followers.

Harry continued to glare at the spot where Voldemort had disappeared from as all the remaining witched and wizards emerged from their previous spots. He could even see Dumbledore moving swiftly towards him, obviously fresh from his own duel.

The Order members walked toward Dumbledore who was gave them some type of instructions before they all stepped back a bit and disapparated. But Harry paid this no attention as Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked up to his.

The two girls were rolled their eyes at him, when they saw him smirking slightly. But of course, Ron was grinning. "That was bloody brilliant, mate. I don't think I've ever heard of someone shocking Voldemort before, but I think you did! It was bloody amazing!"

Harry was about to comment but was cut off by Dumbledore, who had silently made his way over to them.

"I am inclined to agree with Mr. Weasley," He said, eyeing Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "We are all meeting back at Hogwarts. I think you all have more explaining to do then you let on." The four shrugged and disapparated into Hogsmeade and made their way up back to the castle.

_Sorry about not updating in forever but I just got a new laptop and I don't have Microsoft loaded onto it let. So, I am having trouble figuring out how to load the chapters. I have almost three chapters ready; it's just a matter of putting them on here. I promise there will be faster updates once I have everything fixed again. Please bare with me for a few days while I try to straighten this out. _

_Review Please! Any ideas would be awesome!_


	5. Our Story

_Disclaimer: Again, as awesome as it would be…I am not JK Rowling. Thanks, but no._

Chapter Five: Our Story

The chatter in the room silenced as soon as Harry entered the room followed by the other three. People stared at him in awe, while some of the others looked as they were questioning his sanity.

No one said a word until Dumbledore entered the room a few minutes later. Taking his seat at the head of the rectangular table, he turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Explain."

They looked at each other. Harry decided to speak up. "Look, there is a lot to explain. How about you just ask questions, and we'll answer?"

"That's fair enough," Dumbledore said reasonably, looking around the table at all of the other members, giving them silent confirmation to ask whatever.

Sirius finally spoke up. "You're a Parslemouth!"

It was made to sound like a statement, but Harry knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said nonchalantly. They all gave him quizzical looks, but chose to drop it.

Hestia Jones leaned forward slightly. "Before you left for the battle, you said something about talking to Voldemort's dead body in your dimension if we had any questions about whether or not you could handle yourself against him. What did you mean by that? Is he dead where you come from?"

The four exchanged solemn glances again.

"Yeah, he is," Harry said, looking down. "I defeated him twice. When I was one, he only disappeared for a short while in some form that was barely alive. But in my fourth year he regained his body. A few days ago Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, he was there. And...I killed him."

He looked up to see the stunned faces copied around the room.

"How though?" Remus asked. "Here it seems he is almost impossible to get near with a wand, let alone kill."

"Is there a prophecy here? One about a child born in July who had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dark looks went around the room. A tear slid down both Lily and James' faces.

"Yes there is," Dumbledore said gravely. "It applied to only Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, both of which were killed."

"Neville's dead?" Ginny muttered to herself quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, in our world it was the same two, but they both lived. But Harry was the one of the prophecy because when he was one and survived the Killing Curse, he came out with a scar, marking him."

Eyes traveled up to Harry's scar, something he was used to by now but he still tried to flatten his hair to hide it.

Ron decided to pick up the story. "In our first year, except for Ginny, she is a year younger, Voldemort tried to come back by using the Sorcerer's Stone that was hidden in Hogwarts. The three of us," gesturing to himself, Harry, and Hermione, "were able to stop him. Then in second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, but we closed it again and Harry took care of the monster."

He stopped when he saw jaws drop at the mention of the Chamber

"It's real?" Marlene sputtered.

"What was the monster?" Sirius asked.

"Where is it? We have searched the school!" McGonagall exclaimed, sounding slight hysterical.

Hermione snorted. "Yes it's real! It's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" She giggled at the incredulous looks.

"And as for the monster," Harry said, "it was just a basilisk."

"JUST A BASILISK?" McGonagall shrieked.

"Trust us, that isn't that big of a deal considering all of the other things that have happened." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the reaction.

"Third year was fun for them too." Ginny bit back a laugh. "Harry had a psychopathic mass murderer break out of Azkaban to kill him after twelve years."

"Broke out of Azkaban?" Hestia asked faintly. "Who?"

The four grinned at each other, and then said together, "Sirius Black."

Heads turned to the pale man, who looked gob smacked.

"But don't worry he was innocent of everything, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew." Ginny said.

"Traitor!" James spat.

Harry's eyes shot to him. "So you know?" He got a swift nod in reply.

"Fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was played again. I was forced to play as the unintended second Hogwarts champion." Harry began. "In the third task, the trophy was what you had to get to in a maze full of monsters. It was a portkey that no one knew about. It carried me and Cedric, the actual

Hogwarts champion, to a graveyard. He was killed. Voldemort got his body back. We dueled a bit and I got away by taking the portkey back with Cedric's body."

Seeing Harry couldn't go on, Hermione picked it up. "In fifth year, Voldemort tricked us into coming to the Department of Mysteries." Harry looked down sadly. "We battled Death Eater and the Order showed up to help." Hermione took a deep breath before delivering the next part. "Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sirius blinked, shocked. James and Remus both put a hand on his shoulder, while others gave him sympathetic looks. But no one noticed the pained look that showed on Harry's face as he looked down at the table.

"Harry sort of lost it and went after her. Voldemort showed up and tried to kill him again but Dumbledore showed up in time to save Harry." Hermione finished.

Knowing it was best for him to tell this part, Harry began. "In sixth year I began private lessons with Dumbledore." There were many surprised looks, including from Dumbledore himself. "We studied Voldemort's life, trying to learn how to defeat him. We figured it out. He and I went to take care of part of the things we had to do, but when we came back some Death Eaters had entered the castle. Dumbledore was killed in front of me on top of the Astronomy Tower. Seventh year Ron, Hermione, and I didn't go to school."

Harry smiled wryly at the looks they were getting. "We couldn't go. It was being run by three Death Eaters. Plus, we had to take care of the things Dumbledore and I talked about."

"You keep talking about the way you found out how to defeat Voldemort, but what was it?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked the old man dead in the eye. "What do you know about Horcruxes?"


	6. Authors Note!

Hey guys! So sorry i haven't been updating for awhile but i seriously have not had anytime! its insane! I have had a ton of homework and sadly it hasn't left me anytime to write anymore lately. I am also suffering from some serious writers block! So hopefully it will be understandable that this story will be going on hold for awhile. I might start a new story soon or maybe even a few one shots if time permits. They will of course be probably Harry Potter since i am absolutely in love with that series. Who isn't? Honestly. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas on where this story should go then that would be awesome and i would try to work them in as best i can when i get the time. Also i would also welcome with open arms anyone who would like to give me any ideas for a new story or one shot, it would be amazing. Thanks to all of you guys who have added me to your favorite/alert for your favorite author or story list! it makes me feel awesome whenever i get the email about it. Some reviews would be awesome too since i only have a couple. i would like to know some of the good and bad things i am doing since i am so new at this. Thanks!

Since i am being the barer of bad news i thought i would try to help you guys out some with finding an awesome new story to read. One of my best friends is writing a Lily and James story during their time at Hogwarts. Her writing is much better than mine and she updates ever Sunday so no need to worry about her being as inconsistent as me. :) Basically, Lily and James are not together yet but when James' parents die they get into a huge argument. Upset, Lily runs into the Forbidden Forrest and get captured. Of course everyone at Hogwarts is freaking out since she is Head Girl and everything, especially the Marauders, mainly James who was the one who got her upset in the first place. Lily is super sarcastic towards the death Eaters as we know we wish we all could if we had the chance to ever live in the wonderful would of Harry Potter. Her story is called _As the Stag Finds the Doe _by _bookworm520. _Go check is out, it is really good and will honestly make you laugh. I know she loves reviews so that, like me, she can get ideas and know what things she can change to make it better.


End file.
